new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitorama Senju
First Name: Mitorama Last Name: ''' Senju '''IMVU Username: Arthosh Nickname(s): Mikoto DOB: ''' 12 June '''Age: 11 Affiliation: ''' Genin, Academy , Konohagakure , Senju Clan, Will of Fire! '''Shinobi Rank: Genin Occupation: ''' Shinobi '''Personality & Behavior: Mitorama Senju is a young man that grew with his father and know not so much about his mother since she died at a young age , Raijin Senju his father tought him everything until he got struck by an unknown diseas and died at the age of 46. Mitorama is an excitable child with a boisterous personality he loves to meet new people and have good friendly conversations , competing and ofcourse gambling. Mitorama is getting carried away pretty easily and could do a near-immediate about-face, going from laughing to sulking.His personality is a high spirited nature despite the fact of his loses at a sparkling young age.He spent years of practice with his father since the age of 5 got a pretty good handling of the chakra controll and the nature of earth. Despites the first impression he may give, Mitorama was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him.He is a child with alot of ideas unknown to many but yet he lives room to be discovered and discover.He is very optimist and belives in a world full of peace where clans , people of all kind, shinobi gathers and work together as one. Appearance: Mitorama is shown with dark tan skin, brown eyes, and long, shoulder-length white hair. In most cases, he is wearing a Shinobi jacket with white arm wraps on ; A pauldron on his right shoulder with his clan name Senju as for his left arm he wears his arm band of Barakagure village ; A family inheritance necklace given to him when his mother died ; Grey tank under his jacket with dark grey shinobi pants and sandals. Chakra Nature: (Mokuton)-Kekkei Genkai (Senju) Earth Nature. Chakra Color: ''' Black-Blue '''Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) - Rank: D Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm -Rank: C-D Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):10 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2 § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):4 § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Databook: Allies: ((Friends, Teammates, Villagers,etc.)) Enemies: ''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Background: Mitorama was born on 12 June to (Raijin Senju) his father the head of the Senju clan and (Uzumaki Mira) his mother , he was the only child Senju's clan leader had. Mitorama grew up with a daily dose of traning his father Raijin trained him to its best. Despites the rivalry betwen Uchiha and Senju, Mitorama had a decent childhood besides his hobbies taken over from his father such as ;Loving Sake, Gambling . During his infrequent downtime, Mitorama met a boy his own age he never knew his name but as if they were staring at eachother he knew he will be a great friend and rival at the same time. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Mitorama typically winning their contests. Mitorama did not approve of this practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the Senju and Uchiha or any other clan, thus causing more deaths. Years later as they grew his friend died in a battle betwen shinobi , he was in such pain for his loss that he hit the ground with such strenght that moved the ground beneth his feet , as he father sensed his son's chakra he went to him in an instant and knew he show's signs of Earth Nature at a very young age. A year and a half passed and his mother Uzumaki Mira passed away , he never left her grave for 2 days straight , promissing her he will become a great man to be proud of .At the age of 8 he gets into the Barakagure Shinobi Academy , he stays untill the age of 11 , learning and dedicating himslef to the art of shinobi such as his ancestors , to the will of fire growing stronger and strong every day inside of him. Few years later he graduates from the Academy , begining his journey as a genin at the age of 11. Roleplay Library: Approval: 'Lady Akatori ~ '��